Her Song
by sorceress-of-faith
Summary: From a long time ago, Sesshomaru had someone that he cared about, but she was mortal and died. As time passed, he grew to hid it, and then another came, and reopened that wound. Humor comes, so does saddness, and life can surely pack a helluva punch.


Her Song

I do not own inuyasha. only lili, jazon, kasey, bianca, josh, wingi, and grandfather.

* * *

Chapter One: First Meetings

"Mom, why do you two always have to chose things for me? I'm old enough to do that by myself." I said to my parents at the dinner table.

"Honey, we think that this is the best for you. I mean, you'll be able to meet your siblings and real family." My dad said, after he finished his mouthful of food.

"Yeah, but couldn't you guys consulted with me first! And I don't know why you always think that everything is the best for me." I argued back, not touching my food.

Glaring at me, Mom swallowed her food. "You're not really in the position to argue, Lilli. Your parents are waiting for you in Japan and you will spend one year with them, and then," she paused and looked at Dad. He nodded, "or you may choose to come back to America, and stay with us."

"Keh, like I'm going anywhere! You can't make me go!" I cried, "I will not make any decision and I will not go anywhere!"

"Yes you will!" My father said, as he placed his fork down and stared into my eyes. Reflecting out of his sea green, I noticed that my amethyst orbs were glowing with anger, resistant and determination. I put more into them. "Lilli, you will go whether you like it or not. We are not your parents, but you still have to listen to us."

"Whatever! And you are my parents and I'm not going to listen to you two!" I replied, with stronger determination in my voice.

"You will listen to us. If you like it or not!" he boomed.

Knowing that I was going now where, I shied down. I allowed them to think that they won, but unknown to them, I was never going to step down and agree with them about my real parents in Japan. My fight will never stop.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

A Month Later:

Getting off the plane, I stepped into an unknown world. All the signs I couldn't read and I couldn't understand anything. But yet with all these problems, I wondered what my family was like and why after 16 years they wanted me back. I looked around, trying to see if any thing was in English, so I could read it. Over all the heads I saw one thing that I never thought I would be able to see an again. Lilies, white lilies, my namesake. I kept my eyes on them as I moved through the crowd.

I made it, with all of my carry-ons with me. The person who was holding them was like everyone else in the freaking airport.

"Are you Lilli Hale?" He asked in good English.

"Yeah. I am. And how did you know to hold up lilies?" I asked.

"Your parents emailed us and told us how you don't understand Japanese, so a sigh wouldn't be good, or just going up and asking you. They said to hold up lilies, and you would know," he replied, a smile in his eyes.

I was silent. I didn't really care. "Ok," I started, "What now? Where do we go?"

"Well, first of all, we get your stuff, and then we go outside to the car and go home." He replied, laughter in his voice. I that pissed me off, but I didn't say anything. Nothing I said was funny, and neither was I myself.

We made our way to the luggage return and I quickly got my suitcases. He took two away from me and left me with my carry-on and the smaller suitcase. Then we made our way out to the car lot.

Placing my suitcases in the trunk, we followed the traffic out.

"I'm Jazon Okiga." He said after awhile, breaking the silence that enveloped the car.

"That's nice. And you already know mine." I replied.

"Yep. And by the way, I have a twin brother named Joshua." He countered.

"That's nice." I said again, looking out the window, watching the passing cars and buildings.

"Not that talkative, are you?" Jazon asked.

"Nope."

"Oh, well, anyways, if you want to, you can call me Jaz."

_Shut up already! _I thought, _one reason why I'm not talking is because you don't know what I like to talk about. And that is NOTHING!_

It took us forever to get to the house, and I never spoke another word until we got there. The house was huge!

As I stepped out of the car, Jazon unlatched the trunk and retrived my suitcases. Coming up behind me, he was laughing.

"Didn't expect this, did you?" he asked.

"nope." I replied.

We walked up to the door and Jaz opened it with the key on his wrist.

"Welcome to your new domain." He said placing the bags beside the front table. "And if you will excuse me, a friend wanted me to call when I had retrived my quarry."

He left and I wondered around the first floor. I was in the diningroom when he found me. He had a guest.

"Hey, Lilli," he started, "this is Kasey. A friend of mine." He smiled at a move that she did with ther hand. "Kasey; Lilli, my sister."

Kasey, was, really undescribable. She was stuning in any way the average Japanesse girl could look.

Beautiful in the way I wish I could of been.

So that is the story that I have promised a friend for a long now. Sorcerousfang (did I spell right?) I hope that you like the chapter. And that you can type all the rest! LOL! Kidding!

READ AND REVEIW!! PLEASE!!


End file.
